


Too Worried To Be Sleeping

by 7_Magpies



Series: Shyan Song Fics [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: But just for the lols, Episode: s05e01 Return To The Horrifying Winchester Mansion, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ryan questions his sanity, Song fic, Song: Must Have Been The Wind (Alec Benjamin), Winchester Mystery House, hand holding, idiots to lovers, it's not ghosts, pure fluff, ryan bergara is a scaredy cat, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies
Summary: While staying at the Winchester Mansion again, Ryan hears a noise and gets worried about Shane.Or: Ghosts didn't make them do it, but does that really matter?-----This is a song fic based on "Must Have Been the Wind" by Alec Benjamin. It's a one shot and not related to other works in this series.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Song Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Too Worried To Be Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recommended this song and I was trying to figure out how to make the song's story work. So I decided to just change the story a little bit. I think it works. I was considering adding some smut, but this song is super cute and sweet and I wanted to keep with that tone.
> 
> If you've not heard the song, you really should, it's pretty and sweet and sad and all that sappy stuff.

Why Ryan allowed himself to go  _ back _ to the Winchester Mansion was an excellent question. 

Why he agreed to  _ stay the night _ was a better one.

Why he agreed to stay the night in a room  _ alone _ ? 

The answer was obviously that he’d finally lost his mind. It’d only been a matter of time, his day job was talking about ghosts and murder, after all. 

Lying on the ground of Sarah Winchester’s bedroom, this was the only way he could rationalize this decision.  _ I’ve lost my mind. I’m gonna have to get institutionalized. I’m going insane. Why would a sane person do this to themselves? _

His internal monologue was interrupted when he heard what sounded like a glass shattering from upstairs. He thought he was dreaming at first. But then he got concerned. What if something happened to Shane? The possibility of him hearing anything from where Shane was sleeping was slim, admittedly. He had hardly heard him earlier in the night when they’d yelled at each other full-volume. But he was concerned. So he climbed out of his sleeping bag and made his way up to the attic where Shane was sleeping. This was, admittedly, a terrible idea, given the fact that the house was designed like a maze. He did eventually find the attic and opened the door slowly. 

“Shane?”

Shane made some indecipherable noise and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Ryan? What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard something.”

“It must have been the wind. Go back to sleep.”

“Right. Sorry. I was just worried, y’know?” He wrung his hands together ( _ huh, people actually do that _ ) but didn’t leave the room.

“Ryan?” Shane was starting to sound more awake. “What’s wrong?” he asked again.

“I just… I’m not sure I can find my way back to the bedroom.” It was an admittedly lame excuse, but he really didn’t want to be alone in this huge house.

Shane was quiet for a moment, thinking, before sighing. “Do you want to stay up here with me?”

_ This is a bad idea. Don’t. You don’t even have your sleeping bag. _

What he said out loud, though, was “yes.”

“Okay. Do you have your sleeping bag?”

“No.”

“Alright. Well, how about we both go back there?” He climbed out of his bag and stretched. 

“Good idea. Thanks.” He bit his lips, glad Shane couldn’t see his nervousness in the darkness.

“It’s okay. I bet TJ twenty bucks you wouldn’t be able to go all night by yourself, anyways.”

“Rude.”

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Ryan could see his grin even in the darkness. “I know you, and I know that haunted or not you were gonna lose it in this place alone.” 

He rolled his sleeping bag up and Ryan grabbed the camera and they started back downstairs. 

“Wait, do we turn left down this hallway?”

Shane chuckled, turning right. “You were right, you would’ve been lost.” They finally found the bedroom and Shane rolled his bag out beside Ryan’s. 

Ryan realized Shane was humming something and listened. “Dude, are you humming ‘Lean On Me’?”

“Hey, it’s a classic. Besides, now it’s stuck in your head.”

Ryan swore as he realized that the chorus was stuck in his head. “Seriously?”

Shane just grinned and stretched out on top of his sleeping bag. “You’re welcome.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ryan just rolled his eyes, hoping the room was dark enough that Shane couldn’t see his blush. He lay down on his own bag, but couldn’t go back to sleep even with Shane beside him. Then he heard another noise. “Shane?”

Shane rolled over and grunted out a “huh?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Must have been the wind. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m too worried.”

“What, that the ghost is gonna get you?”

“Well… when you put it like that…”

Shane laughed, his voice gravelly with sleep. 

“Shut up, Shane.” He scooted closer to the taller man and rolled to face him.

He grew quiet and rolled onto his side, facing Ryan. “You okay, man?”

“I’m fine. This place just gives me the creeps. Why are we back here again?”

“Hey, it’s your show,” Shane pointed out, infuriatingly logical. 

“Well. Yeah. But still.”

Shane laughed again and put a hand on Ryan’s. 

Ryan looked at where their hands were touching and felt his brain start to race.  _ Why is he doing that? Just to shut me up? Or is he trying to make a move? What if he is? No, he can’t be. Wait, how long has he been talking? _

“Huh?”

“I was saying that you need to chill out. I’m right here.”

“I know.” Ryan wasn’t known for impulsiveness, but he turned his hand under Shane’s so their palms were touching and he wove their fingers together. 

Shane didn’t say anything, but after a moment he gave Ryan’s hand a light squeeze. “Ryan…”

“Yeah?”

Shane’s mouth opened again, as though he was going to say something, but he closed it again. 

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing. Forget it.”

Ryan moved closer, until the only distance between their chests were where their hands were clasped together. “You can talk to me about it. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Shane said, but his voice sounded rough, almost choked. 

“When you’re ready to say whatever it is, I’ll be right here.” He squeezed Shane’s hand as though to prove his point. 

It was strange, this one point of contact, and how it made Ryan’s thoughts come to the surface about his best friend. He was usually pretty good at keeping them buried. But lying here, looking at him so close, he couldn’t. He found Shane attractive, he’d made peace with that fact long ago. It had passed attraction, though. He was falling for him. 

That was when he realized that he and Shane had been staring at each other, holding hands, for longer than perhaps strictly friendly. 

“Shane?”

“Yeah?”

He floundered for a moment. “I… just…” He gave up on words and closed the few inches of space between them, kissing the taller man’s cheek, almost the corner of his lips. 

Shane’s mouth opened and shut a couple times, as though he was trying to decide on what words to use.

Ryan blushed a little and he moved away a little bit. “I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He let go of Shane’s hand, but he grabbed it back before Ryan could pull away too far.

“It’s okay.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. It’s okay.” He leaned forward, almost kissing Ryan, when he stopped. “Did you mean it?”

Ryan tried to answer, but his voice didn’t work the first time. He gulped and tried again. “Yeah.”

Shane gave him a small smile and kissed his lips. It was quick and soft and so, so gentle. He pulled away again and searched Ryan’s face, trying to find out if that was okay or not.

It was.

Ryan moved his free hand to cup Shane’s cheek and pulled him in to kiss him again. It was longer, and he realized that Shane tasted like salt, and his stubble was rubbing against his palm and his cheeks and Shane’s glasses were bumping into his forehead and the ground was hard underneath their sleeping bags but  _ none of that mattered. _

He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, as though if he did any quicker than it would all have been just a dream. But it wasn’t. Shane was there, looking at him as though he were something precious. 

He should have said something smooth, something flirty… What he actually said was “you taste like salt.”

Shane let out a short, almost disbelieving laugh. “I had some peanuts.”

“Of course you did.” Ryan laughed as well before kissing him again. 

The next morning, they apologized profusely to the camera crew for forgetting to change the batteries and letting both cameras die in the night. 

Shane didn’t even remind TJ to pay him the twenty dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd ya think? Be sure to let me know! If you liked this, you should def look at my other works!


End file.
